Elevator Stories
by PyroDragon2006
Summary: An elevator stops working and Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba are stuck in it. To pass the time they begin telling childhood stories. NON-YAOI. R&R. Better than sounds.
1. What's Wrong with this thing?

**Elevator Stories**

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own these stories and the OC's that will appear periodically in them.

A/N- This is just a bunch of random one shots. There will be many of them so this will be updated at random intervals. Basically whenever I can think of one. For those of you who have read it I will get back to Many Mixed Magics as soon as my life calms down, most likely sometime in mid-October, Grrr...

'Thoughts' "speech" /Yugi to Yami/ $Yami to Yugi$ #scene change#

Prologue

CATHUNK!!

POP! POP!...POP! POP! POP!...POP!

Suddenly the elevator ground to a halt and everything went black.

"What the...?! A voice snapped.

"Huh? What happened?" Another voice asked from somewhere in the gloom.

"I don't know, but when I find out..." The first growled, the unfinished threat hanging in the air like lightening ready to strike. The voice's owner groped in the dark as he spoke, attempting to locate the radio built into the Kaiba Corp logo on his collar. Finding it Seto Kaiba muttered another threat under his breath before pressing the button.

"This is Kaiba. What's going on? Why has the power failed?"

"Hello? One of you fools had better answer before I lose my temper!"

"Can anyone hear me?"

"This is useless!" Kaiba snapped finally after a long moment of silence.

"Uh...is there anyway you can jumpstart it or something?"

"Yugi, you watch too many movies."

"Hey it was worth asking. So...what you're saying is...we're trapped?"

"...Yes...unless those imbeciles figure out how to get the main power back on or the emergency power kick in, which by the way, should have happened already. The biggest problem is that no one knows we're here."

"This is going to be a long day." Yugi said with a sigh.

$That is an understatement, Hikari.$ A voice suddenly echoed in Yugi's mind.

"Yike! Yami, don't do that!" The startled light yelped.

"Don't do what young one?" Said guilty party asked as he appeared in spirit form. His transparent image was actually sharper and more solid like in the pitch blackness of the elevator. It was however the only thing either mortal could see.

"Never mind."

"Heh, heh what did the esteemed Pharaoh do?" Kaiba's voice asked from somewhere on Yugi's left.

"Nothing. So...we're stuck in an elevator with no way of calling for help and we don't know when someone is going to realize we're missing and come looking, right? Anyone have any ideas on what we could do to help pass the time?" Yugi asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, sit and do nothing." Kaiba muttered.

"Uh-huh, like that's going to do much. Yami...what about you? Any ideas?"

"Well...back in Egypt whenever I was in a boring audience or something like that...whenever my presence was required but my attention was not...I would often silently tell myself...a story...I guess. Or exchange one with Sarth (OC), my High Priest, once we gained the ability to talk mind-to-mind." Yami replied slowly.

"Stories hmm...hey! What if we picked a topic and then each of us told a story from our past that relates to it. If we're still here after everyone is done then we can pick another topic and so on, for as long as we're trapped. The first topic could be say...most embarrassing day."

"Interesting idea, Yugi."

"Humph...do what you want, I don't care." Kaiba said. "However, I am not about to share any stories."

"Like you have anything better to do?" Yami asked skeptically.

"......Fine...maybe, maybe I'll tell something, but only on the condition that 'his royal highness' here goes first and I go last."

"Heh, I like that plan." Yugi said with and invisible grin aimed at his partner.

"Hey! Now...wait a minute! I never said that I would go first...I just said it was an interesting idea!"

"Too bad, Pharaoh, now spill." Kaiba said, smugness practically pouring off his words.

"Yeah, come on Yami."

"I'll get you for this, Yugi." Yami muttered, directing a glare in the direction of his lighter half. He then fell silent for so long that the other two were beginning to wonder if he had changed his mind and was going to disappear on them. Quite suddenly he started talking.

"It all started on a typical day in Egypt..."

A/N- Short...yes, boring...yes, cliffhanger...yes, get used to it. Almost every other chapter will be like this. Anyway what do you think? Anyone curious about what story Yami is about to tell? Oh and if anyone hasn't figured it out yet this takes place sometime after Battle City and Yami can remember almost his whole past. (There are still a few holes which may or may not show up later.) Friendly criticism only please. NO FLAMES! Until next time!


	2. Swimming Lesson

Disclaimer- You all know the drill I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own these story lines and the OC's in them…I'm beginning to hate this thing…

A/N- I'M BACK!!! After what seems like forever I'M FINALLY BACK!!! Hello…anyone there? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATEING IN…oh boy…A LITTLE OVER 3 MAYBE 4 MONTHS!! This year in school I have encountered what can only be described as the English teacher from HELL!! She kept us so occupied that I barely had time to do my other homework much less actually update. For those of you also reading Many Mixed Magics just bare with me I got rid of HER and now I will update as much as possible. Anyway moving on…

**REVIEWS – **WOW! So many reviews, thank you so much I love you people! BIG THANKS to…Paladin Dragon, Ministirth, Ma-LI-KE he Kai-ba, Yami Silverdramon, shadow-moto, **ladyblueeyes-ul**, Shiggity Shags, sweetchica55, Bridget N, YO!, KarlaBob, Freak09, Yami-Yugi3, cherry-star-aus, imfluffy, shadowfox9845, and Von Stupor. YOU PEOPLE ARE GREAT!!

Well back by popular demand I present the story…

Chapter 1-Swimming Lesson

"speech" 'thoughts' /Mental conversation/

-normal POV-

_It all started on a normal day in Egypt, well normal for Seth and me anyways…_

"Prince Yami! Please highness for Ra's sake, pay attention! Don't be laughing _apprentice _priest Seth that goes for you too! Honestly, if my orders hadn't come from the Pharaoh himself I'd think them insane! Having the Crown Prince and a priest in training in the same lessons, oh…what is the world coming to?"

/By Ra, I knew Simon was a whiner but I never believed Father when he said the old coot was this bad! Seth, do you think he'll ever shut up?/ The extremely board Crown Prince thought to his best friend.

/I don't Yami. Though, it could be interesting to see how long he can talk without pausing for breath./ Seth replied laughingly. Yami had to suppress a chuckle at his friend's tone. Seth sounded like a little kid, finding entertainment in whatever he saw.

/True, and how much do you want to bet that his face turns blue in the process?/

At this neither could restrain their mirth for a moment longer, they broke out laughing simultaneously.

"What…what are you laughing at? Now see here both of you! You may be of higher rank than me but I am you teacher and your elder! You will pay attention! Where…where do you think you're going? This lesson is far from over! Prince Yami, priest in training Seth! Get back here!" Simon yelled as the still laughing pair abruptly walked out the door. "JUST WAIT until your fathers hear of this!"

"We're not intimidated by you or your threats old man. Seth and I are going to meet with someone who won't talk us to death. Until tomorrow old timer," Yami called back.

"Why I never! In all me years…" Simon sputtered to the now empty teaching room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freedom! Ha, ha!" Yami yelled as the two rode into the city.

"Yes! It's nice to be away from that old windbag. Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

/I don't know. Anyway let's see if we can track down Trist and Jono./ Yami replied switching to mental speech for privacy and connivance.

/Right/

/Hey, bet you a silver ring they don't recognize us in these cloaks./ The Prince challenged.

/Heh, you're on. They'll know it's us. We're riding Star and Black, they know that these are our personal horses./ Seth claimed shooting Yami a look.

/We'll see!/ Yami replied with a grin.

The two cloak clad palace escapees continued through the city until they came upon a scuffle in front of a fruit vendor. A pair of young men appeared to be fighting with the vendor over an apple. Both teens were clad in an assortment of rags and old worn sandals. One had a wild mess of blonde hair that was quite dirt ridden and tousled at the moment and dark chocolate eyes. His companion's pointed brown hair was currently in the process of being shoved into the dirt.

"Hey, man get offa me! It was just a fruit!" the brunette yelled…or at least tried to. It came out sounding more like… "may anne mit offal gree! Rt as yrust uh mmpht!"

"I'll teach you what happens to street trash that steals _my_ wares!"

"Why you! Let him go! You're killing him!" the blonde yelled from where he was sprawled.

"That is the idea you filthy thief. Maybe if one of your disease ridden kind dies then the rest will learn something for once!" The vendor snapped back.

/This had got to be stopped Yami; before that fool kills Trist. Yami?/ Seth looked over to where his companion's horse had been a moment earlier to find nothing but empty space. 'I wish he would warn me before he takes off like that.' With a sigh the Priest spurred his horse forward.

"Pardon me good man we of the guard shall take things from here." Yami told the vendor as Black thundered into the middle of the brawl. He pitched his voice even lower than normal hoping no one would recognize it. As he spoke he leaned over in the saddle and with a deft yank forced Jono up behind him on the young warhorse's back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth lean down even lower and scoop a semi-conscious Trist onto Star's back. With a light flick of the reins and gentle squeeze of their knees the pair were off before the vendor could stammer a single word.

An eternity later, or so it seemed for the pair of street thieves, they were unceremoniously dumped in the dirt of an alleyway.

"Hey! Who the heck do you think you are anyway? We could have taken him without anyone getting killed." Jono snapped. In response the rider that had grabbed him drew an expensive looking sword from a hidden sheath.

"Oh great! Now you've made him mad!" Trist yelped scrambling backwards. The rider urged his horse forwards toward the pair while his partner slid behind him, effectively cutting off the only escape route. Jono's eyes were glued to the sword as the glistening strip of metal advanced on him. He lost sight of it a moment later only to feel the cold metal caress his neck lightly. The street rat closed his eyes waiting for the end.

'Man, I'm about to die just because I was hungry. Good grief, hopefully in the afterlife I'll be able to think with my head and not my stomach.'

Suddenly instead of a sword cutting through air to reach his neck, Jono heard deep toned laughter rippling throughout the alleyway.

"You two should really learn how to stay out of trouble. What do you think my dear priest?"

'Wait…I know that voice…it can't be…"

"Heh, I think that is sound advise your highness." Seth replied throwing down the hood of his cloak. Jono frowned and now ignoring the sword at his neck, stood slowly, reached up and removed his 'attacker's' hood. When the cloth fell back the dancing ruby eyes of the crown prince looked back at him.

"Not funny you two." Jono said dryly transferring his gaze back to blade at his neck and putting a certain amount of annoyance in it.

"I don't know I found it rather amusing, Seth?"

"Priceless."

Jono and Trist exchanged wry looks at their friends' antics.

"You mind?" Jono asked Yami looking back at the sword. The prince grinned and sheathed the sword with a hiss of metal.

"How in the world did you two get into trouble like that anyway?" Yami asked.

"Hey, we're us, what more do you need to know?"

"Point taken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roughly ten minutes later we were riding down a narrow path that ran parallel to the Nile. That part of the river was known to be inhabited by crocodiles because it was particularly deep, however, no one had seen a croc there in years. The ride was going well, that is until…_

"Yami look out!"

"Eeeeeeekkkk" The shill screech of a small child's cry accompanied his friend's warning. The scream startled Black so badly that he reared and began to buck. Yami's companions looked his way just in time to see the prince go flying off his horse, over the steep embankment and straight into the river. Black in the meantime took advantage of the fact that he was rider less to bolt further down the path. Trist swore and immediately took off after the runaway stallion. The others could only watch helplessly for some sign that Yami was alive. Suddenly water exploded upward as red tipped black hair broke the surface followed by the rest of the prince's head and shoulders. Spying a stray peace of drift wood floating lazily by Yami latched onto it in an effort to keep his head above the water.

"Uh, Yami, you might want to get out of there before some crocs show up looking for a royal dinner." Jono called.

"Easier…said…than…done…Jono," Yami sputtered, "in case you haven't noticed I can't swim!"

"Well neither can I so what do you expect me to do? What about you Seth?"

"No."

"Not part of your priestly classes, huh?"

"Ha, ha, Jono I'm laughing so hard. How about we concentrate on how to get the prince out of the river before the Pharaoh finds out and has my father present him with out heads on a silver platter!"

"I can hear every word you two are saying and I agree, SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE!!" the prince practically roared.

"Uh, what if you…uh…bounce along the bottom? You know take a deep breath go under, touch the bottom, push off to come back up for air and then just keep doing that until you reach shore" Jono suggested tentatively not sure how well the idea would go over with his friend's pride. From the look that came over Yami's face it had apparently not done well. Off to his right Seth was beginning to chuckle.

"Do you have any better ideas Yami?" the priest asked. Grumbling the prince suddenly relinquished his perch and sunk out of sight only to reappear a moment later. As his friends snickered, Yami 'bounced' halfway back to shore before he surfaced and then, with a cry of pain, was abruptly yanked back under.

"Yami!"

He surfaced a few moments later and seemed to be struggling against something.

"Something's got my leg!" He yelped. Just then his friends caught sight of a greenish colored shadow lurking just under the surface.

"It's a croc!"

"Damn it!"

Yami was yanked under again momentarily before exploding to the surface with a dagger clenched in his hand. Sunlight shined off of both metal and water as Yami plunged the dagger into the head of the crocodile.

"THUNK!"

"What the…?" Seth and Jono chorused and then abruptly began to crack up.

"Jono, Seth, if either of you ever mention this to ANYONE YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RUN FAR ENOUGH!!"

As Yami slowly found the bottom and plodded towards shore a slime covered log sporting a dagger sunk into part of it floated sedately after him. Once there Yami pried his dagger loose and used it to free his bleeding leg from where the wood had bitten into it. Now free the furiously embarrassed prince advanced on his two friends. Before he got there Trist came riding up with Black's reigns in one hand and his horse's in the other.

"Yami you got out of the river and what happened to your leg?"

"A…croc!" Jono choked out between peals of laughter indicating the log.

"Jono that's not a croc…oh…heh…heh, heh…heh…" Trist too dissolved into helpless laugher.

"Hmph…you lot sound like the hyenas that trader told us of." Yami grumbled as he limped over to the cause of the trouble, who, with her mother was still sitting by the side of the road. Both mother and child began to tremble as they recognized their prince.

"Y-y-y-your Highness, please, have mercy Maaet did not mean to frighten your horse. I will give you anything you ask just please don't hurt my daughter."

"What kind of man would deliberately hurt a child? Whatever the kind I am not it, no harm was done other than my leg and my pride and both will mend in time. Stand good woman there is no reason for you to fear me." Yami said in a kind tone. "Maaet, correct?" He said now addressing the child.

"Yes, Highness." The girl replied not daring to meet his eyes.

"Are you injured?"

"No, Highness."

"Come here Maaet." Yami said holding out his hand. The girl shyly moved forward next to him but did not touch him. Yami lead her over to Black and then with out warning picked Maaet up and set her gently on the stallion's back.

"Now Black, apologize to her." Yami ordered. In response Black swung his head around and lipped the hand that Maaet instinctively held out with almost a sad look in his eyes. When Maaet giggled Yami swung the horse's reigns over his head and proceeded to lead Black in a large slow circle. Maaet began to laugh even harder and as Yami took her off of Black's back she timidly hugged him and then ran back to her mother.

"Good day to you lady, and to you Maaet." Yami said as he mounted. "Come on you crazy lot, let's go."

"Yes, Highness." Three voices choused.

"What am I going to do with them? Any ideas?" Yami asked Maaet and her mother. Maaet looked thoughtful while her mother looked like she was going to faint.

"Dump 'em in the river?" Maaet suggested shyly.

"Ha, ha, ha! Good idea, Maaet, I might just do it…someday, but not this day I've had enough of water for now." Yami said smiling at the girl. "Heyah!"

"Hey! Yami you didn't mean that did you?" Jono yelled spurring his horse after Black with the other two not far behind.

"I don't know, you'll have to wait and see! By the way, Seth you owe me a silver ring!"

"Blast it!"

_Not exactly a hero riding off into the sunset but it was better than the river. What a day …me, one of the best riders in the empire was thrown from my horse into the river, forced to admit I didn't know how to swim, forced to follow a completely undignified solution, and then bitten by a log. Not exactly the best side to be showing to people. Particularly people you will someday have to rule. _

A/N- Well what do you think? Hello…hello…someone…anyone? Ah well.

(strange voice): You took to long getting it out.

Pyro: Shaddup! Who are you anyway?

(sv): I'm one of those…those…whadda call'em? Oh yeah muses.

Pyro: Okay…yeah…I'm going to back away slowly now and so help me ladyblueeyes if this is something you sicced on me I'm going to hurt you.

(sv): This is going to be so much fun…

Pyro: (yelling over shoulder) No flames and please reviewwww…………(runs for her life)


	3. Enough prodding will get Yugi to do anyt...

Disclaimer- Nope still don't own it…OC's and plot lines are mine…boring…

Reviews- I posted these together so how can you review already? YOU CAN'T

A/N- Another chapter, another setup for an embarrassing story. I love doing this.

Chapter 2- Enough Prodding will get Yugi to do anything

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was silence for a moment when Yami finished talking, and then the elevator was suddenly filled with peals of laughter, most of it from Kaiba.

"Hmph. I didn't find it so funny."

"…"

"Alright I guess I'm next huh?" Yugi said.

"No." Kaiba's voice said from the dark. "My turn."

"What? I thought you wanted to go last."

"I did but I can't pass up this chance to best Yami. I guarantee that my story is much more embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than being almost eaten by a log?" Yami asked skepticly.

"Of course, Mokuba is in the middle of it. Little brothers are always the most embarrassing things in the world.

"Don't count on it." Yugi grumbled from somewhere in the dark.

"Oh and what's more embarrassing than a little brother?" Kaiba asked.

"You're going to have to wait until my story."

"I won't start until you explain that comment Mutou."

"…"

"Come, Hikari explain so Kaiba will tell us his story. I would like to know how a little brother can be worse than three friends and a man eating log."

"So, Yami did you ever get that silver ring out of Seth?"

"Yes, but he won it back a week later not stop changing the subject and explain."

/No, it sounds too filthy until it's told in full./

Yugi, you know I would never do a thing to hurt you. I won't laugh and I won't think badly of you. Just give Kaiba some kind of an answer so we can get the story out of him.

/Alright, fine…/

"You two are talking mentally aren't you." Kaiba said crossly, it wasn't a question.

"So what if we are?" Yami replied, glareing at Kaiba. Being the only one visible at the moment had its uses.

"Whatever, Yugi are you going to explain or are we all going to sit her in the dark?"

(sigh) "Having the entire student body of Domino High spreading rumors about certain things about you is about twice as embarrassing as a little brother."

"Hmph, can't wait to hear the rest behind that, in the meantime, my story. What you are about to hear is absolute proof that you should never mix little brothers, a documentary, and a video camera."

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up and listen. It was about a year before Mokuba and I went to the orphanage, out parents were still alive and I had just been out of school for a week with the flu…"

A/N- Cliffie, I know, I'm evil. Well read and review. No flames please! If my computer gets scorched I won't be able to do my homework.

(strange voice): Homework, you actually do your homework?

Pyro: Ahhhh! It's the evil muse thingy! Run away! (Runs for life)

(sv): She's going to get used to me sooner or later. By the way if anyone can think up a better name than 'strange voice' I'd appreciate it. Just put it in your review. Until next time.


End file.
